Reflection
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: John Winchester's best friend reflects on John's life.


Reflection

AN: I do not own Supernatural but I do own the made up character Ryder Davis who looks are from the tv show Smallville's Papa Kent aka John Kent. I also own Colby (oth Hilarie Burton) and Jenna Davis (Janel Moloney was on the West Wing as Donna Moss) and Haley Davis.

Summary: John Winchester's best friend reflects on John's life.

* * *

John Winchester had met his best friend at the age of five. Ryder Davis now commonly known as RD a nickname John gave him in 1st grade. The two shared a bond that could have been like brothers in fact they often thought they were in fact brothers. Ryder's mother and John's were close as they boys grew up. They loved to have the boys over either of there houses.

John often loved to go to Rd's because of Ryder's little sister Haley. John's first real kiss was from Haley who only did it because Ryder had picked a fight with her real crush. Instead of being mad at John, Ryder only laughed and secretly hoped that the two of them would not get together.

Everything changed when the boys were 10 and Haley was eight. They had been riding bikes with their friend Mike when Haley ran over to them and swore she saw a woman in the house down the road that was abandoned. As Haley who looked scared, the boys deiced to go and please Haley so she would not worry or cry all night. As the four of them stared at the house, Mike pointed to the upstairs window that now was occupied by a woman who was wearing a pink lacey nightgown. She was screaming in fear and pain but no noise was heard.

Mike's mouth dropped about to speak as Ryder ran up to the door trying to get in the house burst up in flames. John grabbed Haley and put her on his bike with him as Ryder ran to his own as they rode away from the horror that would haunt them for life.

Later after John and Ryder came back from being in the marines, John had met Mary. Ryder thought Mary was a kind and sweet girl but he never would thought that John would go for a girl like her. He hoped John would marry her but John did not think that far in the future. A couple weeks later Mary had introduced Ryder to Jenna. A brown hair and blue green-eyed girl. She was outgoing and very wild like. Mary and her had met in high school and Mary knew that Ryder would love her. John knew he was about to make his life whole as his friend would do the same.

Ryder would always say that John was Malone and he was Roxton. Both hunters who explored the unknown in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World. It had been funny since John had kept a journal even before Mary's death. Ryder just wanted to see everything and help everyone and John was along for the ride.

That was until the day Mary died.

"John what did you see?"

John looked at Ryder then to Mike. "Mary was on ceiling I saw her she was dead before the fire started!"

Mike only glared at him. "John nothing happened like that it was only a fire."

Ryder looks at Mike and then makes sure Jenna and Kate are not listening to the fight. "Are you kidding me? You know what's out there."

John held Sam as Dean slept on the couch. "All I know is that this isn't over."

After that night, John did not just go along for the ride he was the ride. Ryder helped anyway he could but he also protected Jenna from all of this. She did know what him and John were doing but wanted nothing to do with it but she was a part of it. When Ryder's daughter Colby, the curly blonde-haired woman with green blue eyes was two Jenna had died from the demon that killed Mary. No one knew why until years later. Jenna had been protecting Sam and well the demon did not care for that.

Ever since then their kids can remember every hunt their dad's went on all too well.

Dean freezes his memories he thinks it is for the best but other times he realizes he still does need to know the truth.

In Colorado somewhere 1990, 11 year old Dean started to fix his gun when a 7 year old Sam, shorter and lankier than now, went up to 7 year old Colby, who's blonde hair was in a messy bun in a yellow ponytail. Colby moved over so Sam could sit on the log also. Colby was wearing a too big grey sweatshirt and yellow pants. Just then, John and Ryder ran from the woods, a werewolf following them and it ran up to Colby and Sam ready to kill. Dean shot the werewolf and ran and took the two and ran. John and Ryder killed the wolf and went to get the kids.  
"You kids okay?"

Sam and Dean both nod at their father as Colby runs and jumps into her father's arms.

"Daddy!"

"Sweetie!"

John then looked at Dean who had a look on his face that said he could have killed the werewolf. John only looked at his son.

"No day Dean one day."

Colby only knew of her dad and John as being protective but never as truly people that is until she opened her heart.

In a motel in Louisiana 1993, 10-year-old Colby peeked out of her bedroom door. She was wondering why her dad and John would make herself; Sam and 14-year-old Dean go to bed at nine. She wanted to know so she listens to her dad and John talk.

"Is this Colby's or Sam's book?"

John questioned as he picked up a book from the coffee table.

"That's Colby's The Lost World she reads it everyday."

"RD your girl is 10 and you let her read this."

"It was Jenna's favorite."

Ryder states as he takes the book from John.

"I recall the time when you first met Jenna and you happened to be reading this book."

"I told you, I just wanted to see if we had adventures like they did."

"Well then Malone did you have any?"

"Now you're Malone I'm Roxton."

John threw Ryder a beer from their small fridge.

"Well Roxton I think we have had many adventures Doyle never wrote about."

For the first time in her life, Colby now understood that her dad had a life besides her.

Sam knows the worst thing about his dad that he is somewhat like him. You find them once again only to lose them after that.

In an apartment in Tennessee 1999, 16-year-old Sam Winchester was alone with his best friend Colby Davis in her bedroom. Their dad has wanted to stay in Memphis for a while to hunt so they got an apartment instead of a cheep motel. Sam sitting at Colby's make shift desk started to look at his friend who was lying on her bed. He wanted to ask her how she felt about hunting cause he wanted out and would feel a lot better if she felt the same way.  
Just then, the moment Sam was going to tell her his dad came in and he looked mad.  
"Sam you didn't load the chargers."  
"I forgot sorry."  
"There's no sorry Rd and I almost got killed thanks to you, that's it tomorrow you are looking for a job." John slammed the door as he left.  
Sam looked sad and Colby tried to comfort him but he walked outside finding RD fixing the car.

"So go ahead and yell."  
"Sam John knows you're sorry I do two we just need you thinking better."

In the apartment Colby came and knocked on Dean and Sam's bedroom door and walked in.  
"I take it you were looking for Sam."  
Colby sat down on the bed with 20-year-old Dean. "How did you know?"

"Well every time he gets yelled at you come find him and comfort him."  
"Yeah same old story."

Rd handed Sam a wrench and two started to work on the car.  
"John just wants you and Dean to be okay."

Dean now put down his playboy to asked Colby something. Man did she ever not look good. He shook that out of his mind and pt on a big grin.  
"So is it weird John yelling in front of you?"  
"I had been around you guys to long to make it be weird."

Ryder had remembered when John drove him back to Lawrence cause of the voice mail Dean left.

"You should let them know you're ok."

John took a sip of his jack and rolled his eyes at Rd. "Have you talked to Colby? Um no you know what is going down they need to be safe."

Ryder nodded he knew John was right but worried that their kids would never get over what their fathers have done to them.

With the Colt, it had been a different story as John was with his boys and Colby. Rd went out to seek Colt's extra three bullets and when he returned with them he also found out the demon was near. All there friends they had made throughout the years were being killed off. He needed that to stop and When Meg or whatever demon took John Rd was left to search for him. At the cabin looking at John his best friend who had the demon that killed their wives inside him well he knew what he had to do but Sam took the gun first and shot John in leg.

Now an older Ryder stood at John's truck since he did not have a grave this was the next best thing. His hair was greyer and faced had wrinkles but his stature was the same. He looked at the truck almost seeing John in the driver's seat but that vanished as he thought about what John did to save Dean only if John would have waited 15 minutes he could have been saved. He had found a way to save Dean but it was too late the deal had been made. He remembered when he had told John his friend did not even look sad because he knew that this way Dean would be safe for sure.

Ryder now got into the truck and started it up. Looking at the passenger seat, he saw John smiling at him. "Okay buddy one last adventure for old time sakes."

Ryder Davis was going to bring John Winchester back to life somehow he knew there would be a way cause Doyle never gave up on Malone and He sure wasn't going to let Roxton be lost without his friend.


End file.
